


Could Be Gayer

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Series: Third Time's A Charm [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsy Peter, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gay Peter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a mess, peter is the gay disaster that we all adore, thought you outta know, will be touched upon in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Given that Peter just walked into the kitchen wearing his hello kitty pajama pants—they were more comfortable than he had originally thought, okay, sosue himfor choosing to wear them all the time—late in the evening on his quest for some brownies whileactual Norse God Thor Odinsonwas sitting on the couch, Peter was fairly certain that Mr. Stark had something against him.





	Could Be Gayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/spin-off to [Third Time's A Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923709/chapters/42321941). You don't need to have read it, but I advice you to do so anyway (and it would be greatly appreciated!).

Mr. Iron Tony Stark Man Sir did not like Peter.

If he did like Peter, he would have told them that some of the Avengers would be staying at the compound for the weekend. If he actually liked Peter, he would have shared that some of the original Avengers would be amongst them.

  
If Tony Stark didn’t like to see Peter suffer, he would have told Peter that one of them was Thor.

Given that Peter just walked into the kitchen wearing his hello kitty pajama pants—they were more comfortable than he had originally thought, okay, so  _ sue him _ for choosing to wear them all the time—late in the evening on his quest for some brownies while  _ actual Norse God Thor Odinson _ was sitting on the couch, Peter was fairly certain that Mr. Stark had something against him.

Was it that hard to give him a small heads up? A tiny announcement that the guy that originated Peter’s sexuality crisis would be staying around for a while and that there was a big chance that Peter would walk into him while in his pajamas at any point in the middle of the night would have made such a difference. Mainly that Peter could have made sure that he would stay as far away from the communal kitchen as possible and to never show himself around any of the guests in the building.

Okay, to be fair, Mr. Stark did not know about the sexuality crisis problem, and Peter very much intended to keep it that way. It was already embarrassing enough for Peter to have it happen in the first place, let alone with Mr. Stark endlessly teasing him about it on any given moment. Gods knew he would do that to Peter just to annoy him.

Although, Peter had to be honest with you here, Mr. Stark could be nice. Sometimes. When you were at the receiving hand of the niceness. Peter himself had been there once, when Mr. Stark offered him a place as one of the guides for the school trips around the building. Although it started out as a way to get back to one of his classmates—Peter could still remember the expression Flash’s face as if it was yesterday—Peter quite enjoyed giving tours and showing people around his favourite places in the building, and so he was still helping every friday in the afternoon. 

But even when Mr. Stark wasn’t going out of his way to be nice to Peter to help him accommodate to his new home after moving there, he was still making sure that Peter was doing okay.

But seeing Thor Fucking Odinson on their couch without knowing he would even be here? Yeah Peter was convinced that Mr. Stark had something against him, and Peter has been trying to remember if he did anything to piss off Mr. Stark this badly to deserve such a treatment.

The only thing Peter could come up with that could come remotely close to being annoying was him trying to sing and dance along to fun by fromis, and that was only because the song kept being stuck in his head after only listening to it once. Peter, however, was certain that nobody even knew he was doing that, as he had asked FRIDAY if she could please keep the footage of that hidden from anyone unless he gave her explicit permission to share it.

It wasn’t even as if Thor was doing anything wrong as Peter entered the kitchen. He was simply sitting on the couch—why they even had a couch in the kitchen was beyond Peter—eating a poptart while staring blankly ahead at the black tv. His hair was cut short for a change, and he was wearing a dark green sweater for as far as Peter could see.

“Are you doing okay there, cutie?”   
  
Peter was sure that if he wasn’t already dead inside, this was the moment he actually died, as he hadn’t noticed that while he had been gay panicking and staring—admiring, his brain lovingly told him, but Peter pushed that thought away immediately—at Thor, another person had been in the room to witness it all happening. Not only that, but by speaking up and actually talk to Peter to make him aware of his presence, the stranger also alerted Thor that someone else was in the room, and Peter was just staring at Thor’s face in shock as the literal God had turned around to see what went on behind him.

Great.

All Peter could do was turn around as well, to look at the origin of the voice, to try and figure out whether Deadpool had managed to break in again, or if this was yet another guest Peter was supposed to know about but had no fucking clue could exist in the same room as him. 

Turning around was a mistake, because Peter came face-to-face with a guy sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of him as he was slowly eating, keeping his gaze on Peter while doing so. He was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood over his head, causing shadows to be cast over his face. Disregarding the sheer weirdness of the situation, Peter noticed that the guy was Hot.

By now Peter was sure that he must have died in front of Mr. Stark to get stuck in this situation.

You see, normally Mr. Stark would actually tell Peter if people were coming over. Regardless if it was Pepper with Morgan who just returned from school, or Other Peter back from a space mission, if someone would stay over, Peter would know because Mr. Stark would have told him.

And sometimes, his old age would catch up with Mr. Stark and he would forget to tell Peter in advance, and sure, the thought of this happening had crossed Peter’s mind for about a second or so, but given that he was currently making a fool of himself in front of not only his Gay Awakening—who very much was talking to Peter right now, but none of the words actually registered in his brain—but also a Very Hot Guy, he was certain that that couldn’t be it.

“Cutie?” The guy’s voice didn’t really help much with Peter’s Current Gay Panic—sue him for being unable to function around hot guys—as Peter was sure that he only fell more for him how that he was speaking. Peter simply ignored the pet name for convenience’s sake, as he was sure that if that would start to process—the guy actually called him cute  _ twice _ —he would simply fall on the ground. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want any tea, sit down perhaps? Want me to get Mr. Stark. I’m sure he would still be awake. Or is there actually a ghost in the room that you have been looking at for the past five minutes.”

Instead of answering any of the questions asked, Peter merely turned around and walked back towards his room, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment, his right hand tightly holding onto his hello kitty pants as he tried to not stumble over himself as he walked away. Gods knew how much his Parker Luck would be able to mess up even an action as small as walking in situations like this.

He was certain that he jinxed himself, as the moment he was about to leave the kitchen, Peter tripped over his own feet. He tried to ignore the soft giggles that came from the kitchen as well as Thor asking him if he was okay, instead nearly sprinting to get back to his bedroom, and freak out there in silence, with nobody around to judge him or cause him anymore panics.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having too much fun with the ridiculous nicknames for Tony, let's be real.
> 
> Hey guys, long time no see! I finally finished the first chapter of the sequel to Third Time's A Charm, and so far I'm already enjoying where this is heading. I hope you guys do so as well!
> 
> As you all know, your support means a fuck ton to me, and it never fails to make my day whenever I see all of your lovely comments and get new emails of kudos from all of you. Thank you so much!!
> 
> While you're at it, make sure to pop over to my twitter account (@sweetyeojinnie) to come talk to me about this fic, about fromis (yes I am not sorry for the fromis_9 reference, fun! is a whole bop and you should all listen to it), or any other random topic that you can think of.
> 
> I hope that you are all as excited about the rest of this fic as I am, and I can proudly reveal that after this fic is done, a very big project is waiting to be revealed for you all... I truly do not sit still when it comes to writing!
> 
> \- Vera


End file.
